


Surprise Encounters

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Implied Johnlock, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Castiel suddenly shows up while John and Sherlock are having an intense emotional moment, and he's half naked. covered in flower crowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Oh, that was good. *applause* Since you'll be getting this when you log on later, I'll say good morning ^.^ Sooner or later I'll be asking /you/ for prompts, you know that right? Anyways--- Castiel has found himself in Sherlock's universe. He appears in the middle of an intense/emotional moment between Sherlock and John. He left at a bad time, and now must (while dealing with the awkward as it is) also explain why he's half-naked and covered in flower crowns ~Your Lovely Anon
> 
> (They’re getting hard and harder!)

Sherlock and John had been dancing around each other for weeks now, and   
eventually, this resulted in a highly tense and emotional shouting so   
great that Mrs. Huston (though she could hear them) didn’t have the   
nerve to break it up, but just when Sherlock was going to say something   
he would immediately regret, their argument was interrupted by a flash   
of light, and both could do nothing but stare at the man in front of   
them, who was naked from the waist up, and covered, oddly enough, in   
flower crowns.

"Do not be alarmed" he said, rather calmly considering his situation,   
“I mean you no harm" he continued, looking at John’s gobsmacked   
expression and Sherlock’s irritated one, “I believe an explanation is   
in order."

"A Pagan springtime sacrifice" John said, shaking his head in disbelief   
“Well, do you need anything, some tea, or maybe a shirt?"

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how long this took! I am the queen of run-on sentences!


End file.
